The present invention relates to a gas turbine system, particularly a gas turbine system preferably applicable to a high humidity electric power generating plant in which a humidity of a gaseous matter to be supplied to a gas turbine is increased to improve an output power and an efficiency.
A high humidity gas turbine system in which water is injected into a gaseous matter (air) to be supplied to a gas turbine so that an output power and an efficiency are improved, is of high efficiency in comparison with a conventional gas turbine electric power generating plant, and is expected to be used in a compact electric generator for a factory or a cogeneration system. Further, since a flexible operation for a daily start-stop and load variation is needed in the compact electric generating plant or the like, an improvement in load following operation is desired.
A high humidity gas turbine system for the flexible load following operation, including a bypass system bypassing a humidification tower to directly supply a part of air compressed by a compressor to a downstream side of the humidification tower, and a humidifier connected to the bypass system to adjust a humidity of the part of air with a spray injection, is known. (For example, JP-A-2005-307861)